Unexpected
by Myst-chan
Summary: Sakura and Lee, a rainstorm, a party and Sasuke. Some after timeskip spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**New fic, first chapter. Some after timeskip spoilers. Enjoy!**

**Unexpected.**

**_-Chapter 1_**

Lee knew he wasn't a genius like Neji or Sasuke. But he was willing to put his all into what he was doing, and that, Gai-sensei had said, made him a genius of hard work. Right now, he was out doing his morning jog, even it looked like it was going to rain. He looked up at the sky, brow furrowed and biting his lip. Clouds heavy with rain was shutting the blue sky out from his view.

_I'd better hurry home, before I get caught in a rain-storm._

He quickened his pace, not jogging lightly anymore, but running, making him breathe heavily. He loved it though, the adrenaline running through his body, and the wind ruffling his hair.

ooooooooooo

Sakura was on her way home from her medical training with Tsunade. She needed to get stronger. Her current strength was not enough to get Sasuke back, as it had proved itself when she had went on the mission to get Sasuke back, and failed. Not even Naruto could do anything. The only good thing was that they had attained a new friend in Sai. Even if he was somewhat like Sasuke, he wasn't at all. She smiled when she thought about Sai. Even if he was annoying as hell, he had proved himself a good friend. He was still annoying as hell though. He had improved since she caught him in the library with those weird "How to make friends" books, but he had maintained his edge, and his hang of insulting people. He loved teasing her. She figured he held back a bit, because he wasn't half as insulting towards her as he was towards Naruto. Maybe he feared her deadly punches. Suddenly drops of water hit her nose, and she peered up towards the sky.

_Ah shimatta, I didn't notice those horrible clouds! _

The moment after it was as if the clouds poked fun at her, letting all the water they had collected in their grey bellies plummet down at the same time. She cursed under her breath, as she got soaked to her skin by little under a minute. It rained so hard it hurt, and she found herself looking for shelter, shielding her face with her arms. Looking about every now and then, she finally found an old abandoned shed.

_Oh, it's better than nothing, at least it has a roof._

She hurried inside, and found the shed empty except for some old cardboard boxes. She took of her jacket, not wanting to sit directly on the dirty and dusty floor, and because it was soaking wet.

Suddenly a flash of lightning struck, and as it did, a dark figure appeared in the doorframe. Sakura was about to throw a kunai in it's direction when she recognized the green jump-suit.

"Lee-san!"

ooooooooooo

Lee shock is head to rid his hair from some water, and then gave Sakura a surprised look.

"Sakura-san, what an unusual place to meet!"

He ran a hand through his hair, as he slid down to sit beside her.

"You got caught in the rain too, huh?"

Sakura gave him a twisted smile and nodded.

"Not much to do but take cover from an enemy like that."

The rain drummed down on the roof of the shed, making them speak a bit louder than usual. Sakura was glad that she didn't have to sit in this shed alone, and Lee was glad that he was in there with Sakura, even if he knew that her emotions didn't match his. But Lee wasn't one to give up so easily.

The conversation came to a halt as Lee fell into deep thought. He knew that Naruto was throwing a party for all his friends next weekend, and it would be nice to have Sakura as his date… He figured he'd just jump into it.

"Uum, Sakura-san, you know the party Naruto is having?"

Sakura turned to look at him and nodded him along.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go… eerr, go with me?"

Sakura hesitated for a bit, and then she nodded eagerly.

"Sure Lee-san, I'll go with you!"

_It's not like anyone else asked me to. _

Something in Lee's stomach was doing back-flips, and he ruffled his hair absent-mindedly, while blushing.

Sakura eyed him, and noticed him blushing.

_That's actually pretty cute._

Now she was certain that she wouldn't regret going with Lee. At least she would be able to have some fun, even if she only had friendly feelings towards him.

In the meantime, in Lee's mind, something totally different was going on.

_Gai-sensei, she said yes! This is the true springtime of youth! Yooosh!_

_**(A/N) Next, Naruto's party! Leave a review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, I sorta broke a promise when I said I would post soon. Ehehe. Well here it is, the second chappie, hope you like. It's a bit longer than usual! **

**Unexpected**

– _**Chapter 2.**_

Lee was standing in front of his mirror in his not-so-big apartment. It had two rooms; a bathroom that was rather small, and a larger room that had the kitchen/bedroom/living room all at once -it was all a young shinobi could afford. Lee sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn't that he hated how he looked; it was just that even he knew that he couldn't wear his jumpsuit to a party. However, he couldn't picture himself without it, it was one of the things that had brought him closer to his idol; Gai-sensei.

"_Ah Lee, green is really your colour"! Gai shot his young student a flashing smile while giving him two thumbs up. Lee who couldn't help but beam back at his ever-shining sensei, tried to do a few moves in his new garments, and moved Gai to tears. "Beautiful young students!" he turned to look at Neji and Tenten only to be met by a stone-faced Hyuuga and a rather creped out Tenten who still hadn't gotten used to her sensei's weird outbursts. _

Lee smiled as the memory flashed through his mind, clenching his green jumpsuit.

ooooooooooo

Sakura on the other hand had invited Ino over so they could get ready together. Ino breathed heavily as she plopped an enormous bag of her own clothing onto Sakura's bed.

"If you can't find anything you like among my rags, then I don't know what to do!"

Sakura grinned; "It's very possible that I won't find anything among your "rags", since you dress like a drag-queen from time to time."

"Whatever you say forehead-girl" Ino said while flailing her arms up in the air.

Sakura started to rummage through Ino's bag as she mumbled "Pig…"

Ino's brow twitched and aimed for Sakura's head with a pillow.

"Ah I see, it's a declaration of war!" Sakura yelled, as she threw the pillow back at Ino, managing to hit her in the face.

ooooooooooo

Lee had carefully folded his jumpsuit, and neatly placed it on the chair beside his bed, where it would be waiting for him when he got home. He eyed it sadly, as he put on something that he had bought some while ago, but never used. It would be perfect for the theme of Naruto's party, and it was somewhat comfortable too. When he bought it, he had kept Gai-sensei's comment in mind, and chosen a deep green colour, like grass on a field in the middle of the summer. He straightened up after tying his waraji (A/N sandals made from straw rope). He adjusted the obi, which was white. He felt almost like a samurai of the old ages in this gear, but he had to admit; it was incredibly comfortable. Even if the fabric was of a lot heavier kind than his jumpsuit, the weight made him straighten his posture, and he carried more like an adult. It could be compared to when he was fighting, to some extent; He felt more refined, and his movements were perfected. As Lee was who he was, he didn't notice this, because he was always trying to improve himself. In addition, he was not the type of person you would call self-conscious. He took one last look in the mirror just to see if everything was in the right place for once; he wanted to look nice for Sakura-san. He tightened the bandage on his left arm, and grabbed the long katana (Japanese sword, used by samurai's) he had rented at that costume shop by Ichiraku ramen. It of course had a dull blade, but it still felt like a weapon.

ooooooooooo

Ino and Sakura had both decided it was time for truce when the clock showed 07.00 pm. It was two hours until Lee would come to pick them up, and they really needed to get ready. Ino's "rags" as she so delicately had put it, consisted of several beautiful kimonos, each inside their own bag, neatly folded so the fabric wouldn't be ruined.

"Did you carry all that over here by yourself?" Sakura asked a bit impressed.

"Well, I'm not a helpless little girl anymore, am I?" Ino winked at Sakura.

"I wouldn't ever think of you as a helpless little girl, Ino-pig," Sakura replied with a smirk.

Ino chose to ignore that last comment, as they needed the time to get ready, and not to have another "war".

She picked up the kimono her father had given her for her birthday, and showed it to Sakura. "Daddy claims it to be an exact copy of what the famous geisha's used to wear." Sakura couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It was a brightly coloured kimono, fiery red, with golden threads woven into the fabric to resemble flames. It stood in great contrast to her cool blue eyes, but Sakura knew it would look amazing on her. She helped her slip on the kimono when she had put on the undergarments, which was a more modest shade of warm yellow. Then she grabbed the obi, which was a bright yellow, and tucked it several times around her waist. It was very broad as it should be on a young geisha (A/N the younger the geisha, the bigger the obi, and the brighter the colours. There are also special ways to put on a kimono, but I'm not a lexicon).

Ino had already prepared a blue kimono for Sakura, with a radiant green obi. The pattern on the kimono was small, bright orange goldfishes. Sakura thought they were really cute, even if it made her look a bit more childish than Ino. They didn't have time to do their hair the "geisha-way", so Sakura decide to tie her hair up with a red silk ribbon, letting some of her hair escape the bow, and fall down to frame her face. Ino, who had much longer hair, gathered it in a chignon to resemble a geisha's, but it was held in place with many hidden hairpins, and a nice dangly one for show. Now, it was "only" the makeup left. Ino took it all the way, with white face-makeup and red lips, but Sakura only added a touch of glitter on her cheekbones –she didn't feel like looking like a doll. Now they were all ready and set for Naruto's theme party: "Dress traditional! Geisha's and samurai's are more than welcome!"

Naruto had announced this a month ago, grinning like a maniac, proud of his own genius idea.

"Everybody" was invited, and Naruto had been busy with preparations all month, with good help from Hinata, who knew a lot about these traditional things.

Five to nine Lee stood outside Sakura's apartment door, ready to knock, when the door suddenly opened by itself, and a heavenly creature appeared in front of him. Sakura was beaming, and her kimono was stunning. He just stood there with an expression of awe on his face for what felt like an eternity.

"…ee-san! Lee-san!"

Sakura was standing in front of him, with a worried expression on her face.

Lee finally made it back to the real world, and searched his mind for something to say.

"…err, hi?"

Sakura smiled in relief; "Hi, ready to go?"

Ino stepped out from behind Sakura and said; "I know I am!"

Then she grabbed Lee's left arm, and motioned for Sakura to take his right, then it would look like he was escorting them.

"Oh wait, I need to lock the door!" Sakura pulled out her key, which she wore around her neck and turned to go back and lock the door. She was taking small steps, since it was hard to move in a kimono, so it took a while. But finally she was back, gripping Lee's right arm lightly. Lee felt himself blush, and thanked kami-sama for the wonder that was night, and night meant darkness.

ooooooooooo

When Naruto's place got into sight, they could tell that many people already had arrived, but Ino insisted that they came "fashionably late". Lee smiled at that comment, feeling Sakura tighten her grip slightly, as they reached the stairs. Was she nervous?

"Oooy, look what that scruffy samurai brought; Two beautiful ladies!" Kiba was standing outside, with a drink in his hand, and wearing a black, stripy hakama with the Inuzuka clan-symbol trailing the sleeves. Ino pulled out her fan, and pretended to be embarrassed by Kiba's comment, fluttering her eyelashes, like a true geisha. Kiba's mouth hung open for a bit, even though he was quite similar to Naruto, he wasn't as dense, and caught on to the game. He bowed for Ino, asking if she would accompany him inside for drinks. Ino was equally stunned by how gallant he carried himself, but quickly recovered, and joined him adding a faked shy giggle as she did. Sakura leaned on the railing outside on the porch (yes, Naruto has a big house! Logic isn't it!).

"Wouldn't you like to go inside Sakura-san? It's a bit chilly outside," Lee was giving her a questionable look while frowning.

"No no, you go ahead, I feel like I need some more fresh air!" She was waving one hand, and blushing a little, but Lee didn't notice.

"If you're sure, Sakura-san, I hope you will join me soon."

Lee entered the house, but stopped in the doorframe to shoot a glance back at her, before he finally went inside.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. Those shoes Ino had lent her were killing her, and she needed a break. She stepped out of them, leaving them on the porch, letting the cool wood soothe her discomfort. She stood like that for a while, before she decided she'd better go inside. She didn't want Naruto to throw a big commotion like the last time she'd been a little late. Once inside, she wanted to take a good look at everyone's costumes. Naruto was of course wearing a hakama consisting of screaming orange pants, and a more subtle blue shirt. He had replaced his forehead protector with an orange bandana. At his side, he was carrying two katana's. Sakura shook her head at this; _He's such a show-off!_

But just then he spotted her, and shot her a wide grin while doing what he thought was a samurai-like pose. She couldn't help herself but laugh, and waved in response. He gave her two thumbs up, while turning to Sai, who had commented on his "stylish posing", trying to insult him back. Sai's only reaction was a mocking smile. Sai's outfit was all black, except for a red bandana, and a katana with a red hilt. She eyed his fangirls drooling at him from a safe distance.

_Was I like that?_

Then she thought of Sasuke, and felt as if something was missing again. Naruto's smile wasn't as wide as it used to be, and she wasn't floating on silky clouds, dreaming of how many children she and Sasuke would have. And Sasuke wasn't there to glare at them, or make fun of Naruto…

She turned away from Sai and Naruto, because when she looked at them, the empty void Sasuke had left mocked her.

The next reaction that hit her, she wasn't prepared for at all. Lee was standing by the table of drinks, careful not to taste any alcohol, knowing he would probably trash the place if he did, and listening to Tenten talking. He nodded and smiled, getting a beaming smile in response, while he touched a hairclip she had used to keep her bangs out of her eyes. She was even blushing!

Inner Sakura roared.

_Get away from him you hag!_

Sakura bolted backwards at this, clutching her hands to her mouth, wide eyed. Inner Sakura hadn't been this furious since the old days, when Ino used to grope Sasuke in front of her! What in the world…?

**(A/N) So, I hope you enjoyed it, and that it wasn't too confusing. I got a bit into describing the clothes. :D So until next time, review! Onegai?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

- chapter 3

Lee hadn't noticed when Sakura came inside, so he was politely complimenting his team-mate's hair ornament, while listening to her complaining about Neji being as emotional as a dead squid, which indeed was true sometimes. But then again, nobody could seem to figure out Neji.

Sakura tried to calm down this green monster of jealousy that had taken control of her senses for a brief moment. She held a hand to her stomach, leaning against the wall. She saw Naruto navigating through the crowd towards her.

"Greetings fair lady, may I have this dance?"

Sakura eyed Sai, and he winked at her from across the room.

_So that's how it is. He made him read some books._

She smirked behind Naruto's back while he led her by the hand to the middle of the dance floor. The stereo played a calm song, making Sakura feel more at ease. She had very limited movement in these garments. Much to her surprise, Naruto twirled her around in a swift motion, and placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't try anything perverted now, Naruto."

He pretended to be shocked.

"Honestly Sakura, who do you think I am?"

"The pupil of the most perverted man on earth, that's who I think you are!"

Naruto's shocked expression quickly changed into a wide grin, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Sakura only tightened the grip on his shoulders a bit, resting her head on his broad chest. He had grown even more the past year, and was now a full head taller than she was. He had become a man; a slightly immature and loud man, but still. She slid one arm down his chest and around his back, in a comforting motion.

_Sasuke... How could you make him so unhappy…_

Naruto sighed and rested his chin on top of her head as they slowly moved around to the song.

Lee had finally noticed Sakura, now dancing with Naruto, who had his eyes closed. Lee tightened his grip around the hilt of his katana, while he tore his eyes away from this heart wrenching sight.

_Sakura isn't yours, and Naruto is a good person. You shouldn't let this get to you._

Still, he bit his lip in frustration, the taste of metal entering his mouth before he realised he had made himself bleed.

"Perfect…" he sighed.

He decided to go outside to calm himself, but when he got to the porch, it was sort of taken already. He managed to spot a mess of brown hair and a bright red kimono in the muddle of legs and arms.

_Well I certainly won't disturb._

He walked down the stairs and into Naruto's rather large garden.

_It might be a garden, but it looks more like a jungle. _

Naruto seemed to love plants and trees so much that he didn't have the heart to cut or trim any of them. Even so, there was a narrow path disappearing in-between the trees, and Lee decided to go further in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Inside, the garden was rather dark, but it seemed like Naruto had put some lanterns on some of the trees, trying to set a mood. Lee walked even further in, only to discover that Naruto had set up his own training ground, removing away some trees. He walked towards the same kind of log he had been training his kicks on, patting the worn out bark lovingly. He decided this was a good place to collect lost thoughts, and sat down with his back to the log.

"Lee-san, there you are!"

Lee's eyes shot open, and slowly focused on Sakura.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Sakura kneeled beside him in the long grass.

"You know, I was going to ask you the same question."

Lee couldn't hold back his sigh, and Sakura looked at him.

"What's wrong Lee?" She dropped the polite tone.

Lee shrugged. He noticed the worried tone in her voice and tried to smile reassuring.

"Don't give me that fake smile, I've seen many like those, I know how to tell them apart."

"What are you saying?"

Sakura had never spoken to anybody about this before.

"Naruto… He just isn't honest with himself…"

She fiddled with a straw she'd pulled out of the ground.

_Green…_

She immediately thought of Lee, even if they were talking about Naruto. Lee was leaning forward, resting his head on his knees. She felt the urge to reach out and touch him…

Lee felt a soft touch to his hair, and his mouth fell open in surprise when he realised it was Sakura. She ran her fingers down his neck, and up into his hair again.

_I never expected a boy to have such soft hair…_

"Sakura-san?"

"Nani?"

"Could we stay just like this?"

Lee felt nervous, but bold at the same time. He sure didn't have anything to lose. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"I mean… You and me, alone…"

Sakura stopped caressing his hair, and started to pull out more straws from the ground.

He felt very lonely…

"Lee…"

Her voice was nothing more than a whisper.

He tilted his head slightly, just in time to see her green eyes very close, before she shut them, kissing his forehead.

…kissing me…?

He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace, his heart racing like crazy. He hesitated for a moment, looking at Sakura's serene features, before he let his lips meet hers in a longing kiss, filled with all his love, anticipation and maybe frustration that had gathered up inside him all these years.

"Lee…"

He loosened his grip on Sakura, while she spoke.

Instead, she embraced him with an even tighter grip.

"Don't ever leave me…"

**(A/N) No, this isn't the end :P Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

- chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Naruto.

In a dark, cave like room, a young man stared emotionlessly at scroll of paper that he was supposed to memorize. He let a faint sigh escape his lips, loosing his never fading composure for a second. Then a creaking sound caught his attention, and he eyed his sword standing next to his desk. The door slowly opened, and the torch on the wall beside it threw a dim light on a man with silver hair and purple garments.

"What do _you_ want?" He hissed.

Kabuto seemed unaffected by Sasuke's harsh way of addressing him.

"Orochimaru wants to see you."

Sasuke merely glared at the older man.

Kabuto cleared his throat and said, "Now."

Sasuke stood, but he didn't let Kabuto take the lead. For the past years he'd been staying there, he knew that way all to well. A few torches made a dim glow creep onto the moist walls, not really making it easier to navigate through the long corridors. But Sasuke didn't need light. He could see Orochimaru perfectly well through any kind of wall, his amount of chakra considering. He felt his pulse change it's tempo slightly as he pushed the door open. Orochimaru sat recklessly upon his wooden chair, as if it was any other pawn entering, though a hungry look in his cold eyes revealed that he meant so much more to him than that.

"Sasuke-kun, how pleasant."

Orochimaru's raw voice rasped through the room, but Sasuke remained silent. Orochimaru eyed Kabuto, who quickly caught on and left the room. Sasuke could sense his present near by, but he judged he would be of no threat.

"Sasu-…"

Orochimaru was cut short by the sharp object making an impact through the wall a few inches from his face. His reaction was to raise two fingers, as if to stop Sasuke, but Sasuke knew this jutsu. He didn't deflect it with ease, because it took a great deal of concentration to notice exactly when it would strike. If he didn't, he would be knocked unconscious for hours. But by the time Orochimaru made his move, Sasuke had already drawn his long sword, stabbing it right through Orochimaru's chest. Orochimaru's eyes widened, and for the first time he seemed surprised.

Sasuke leaned down and whispered in his ear, "By thy own sword." Blood red sharingan swirled, making Orochimaru twist. Sasuke had complete control of his mind, stabbing his consciousness repeatedly, with his powerful mental attacks. Even if Orochimaru struggled to resist, even he, a sannin, lost himself to the power of a sharingan fully developed. And even more so, a user that knew how to exploit this to the full content of what it meant.

As Orochimaru's mind got lost it Sasuke's world, or rather, his own personal dimension, Sasuke strode past a deprived Kabuto.

"Who are you?" he asked

"Who knows", came his answer, as he left the remains of Orochimaru behind, knowing that he'd never return.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The sun shone down mercilessly upon the sweating Sakura, who had been spar training for the last two hours with Naruto. Naruto stood half-hunched over, hands on his knees, panting. Sakura straightened her leather glove, while Naruto grimaced at her.

"Is it alright if we stop here today? I feel like a roasted squid!"

Sakura flashed him a grin, "'fraid ya gonna lose, huh?"

Naruto shook his hand, pretending to fall down.

"I giiiive Sakura-chan, please spare my life!"

"The hell I won't!"

Sakura leaped forward as if to throw a punch to Naruto's stomach. Suddenly a hand emerged out of nowhere, and whirled Sakura around.

"The protector of the weak and the helpless, Konoha's green-clad beast; Rock Lee!"

With Sakura's hand in a firm grip, he flashed his wide grin to Naruto who quickly caught on to the act.

"Oh my hero, saving me from that horrible woman!"

Sakura swung her free and at Naruto and hit him upon the head.

"Just who are you calling horrible woman, huh?!"

"Aaah, abuse, save me green-clad beast!"

Lee laughed heartily, while whipping a pearl-row of sweat adorning Sakura's brow.

"Maybe we should treat this suffering little guy for some ramen, my love?"

Sakura nodded, "Or else we'll have to listen to his whining for weeks!"

Naruto sat on the ground half drooling, "Ichiraku raaaamen… Hey, what did you say?"

Both Sakura and Lee laughed at the density of the blonde boy, Lee pulling him off the ground.

"Let's go my friend, let's us just go."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke shifted as the sight of the Valley of the End came closer, while he darted from tree to tree. He didn't know what to do once he closed in on Konoha, but he knew he had to be very careful not to get caught once he crossed the border to the Fire Country. As he stood on top of one of the giant statues' head, images from his and Naruto's fight flashed before his eyes. He lingered at the last image, standing victorious over an unconscious Naruto, rain pouring down on them. This tearing feeling of leaving something important behind had followed him throughout the years, even if he had hid it in the darkest depths of his minds, almost completely forgetting it. He drew his breath, only to let it out again with a long sigh.

_This is what you get._

**(A/N) Enter Sasuke! So, I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I know that the Sasuke killing Oro was sorta rip off, but i changed it a bit to my liking, and I think the original one was damn good! So please review!**


End file.
